Detention
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: This is my first story and I suck at summaries Leon is a teacher and sora cant stop staring at him so leon plans to do something about it. leon/sora, axel/roxas, zexion/demyx
1. Getting in trouble

**Detention**

Eighth period.

Eighth period was Sora's favorite period of school. Not only was it the end of the school day, but it was also the class where Sora's crush teaches. Yes teaches. Squall leonhart was the eighth period English teacher at Destiny High and was the hottest guy Sora has ever seen. "Sora?" Mr. Leonhart said to Sora as he was trying to teach the class _To Kill a Mockingbird._ "Huh what?" Sora said as he snapped out of his daze of looking at Mr. Leonhart's ass. Mr. Leonhart put a hand to his head and sighed. "Sora I want to see you after class" he said and walked away.

After class

Sora stood in front of Mr. Leonhart's desk as he finished putting away some grades. "Sora, ever since I put you in the front row you seemed to be less focused on your class work and more focused on something else." He said as he looked Sora in the eye. Sora started to feel a blush creep onto his face as he looked into Mr. Leonhart's eyes. "W-well Mr. Leonhart w-what do you think I should do?" Sora said and sat down at a desk to keep himself from falling. Mr. Leonhart stood up and leaned on the desk Sora was sitting on and got very close to the young boy's face. "Well first I would like you to call me squall, then for the next week you will come here after school and do some things for me." He said as he started to stroke Sora's face. "Mr. Le-I-I mean Squall w-what kind of things?" Sora said as his face started to get redder and his breathing started to get heavier. "Oh just some things around the classroom" Squall said as he looked at Sora's bright red face. Then Sora heard someone walking up to the classroom. Squall got up from the desk and sat down in his seat as the door opened to reveal the principle, Mr. Xemnas. "Squall what is this boy still doing in the school?" he said looking at sora's bright red face. "Just telling him about his detention sir." Squall said smirking at sora. "Sora you may leave now and see you tomorrow." Squall winked at sora as he got up from his chair. "O-okay s-see ya." Sora stuttered out as he ran from the classroom and out into the hall. Mr. Xemnas shook his head and looked at the young english teacher "Squall I don't care what you do to that boy but don't do it in my school, I don't want to explain the mess to the janitors" He said walking out of the classroom. "Will do sir." Squall smirked as he gathered up his things thinking about all the things hes going to do to poor innocent sora.

Author's Note

Yeah tihis is my first fanfiction I put up sorry if it sucked U

If you actually liked it I might continue it but I need some reviews (Flames are also appreciated)


	2. monday

Author's note

Okay I got reviews so you get stories well now I shall go through Sora's week of school and detention.

Sora- why must you torture me so TT

Me- cuz I want to

Leon- you would think she would make a yu-gi-oh GX story as her first fan-fiction considering her name

Me- THAT'S LATER NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Monday

Sora sat down at his fourth period lunch with his usual group of Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selfie, and his twin brother Roxas.

"So Sora I heard you got detention with Mr. Leonhart." Selfie said while eating her apple and doing make-up homework at the same time.

"Yeah, well at least I can do my homework in there" Sora said as he opened a can of coke and took a sip.

"Well well look who's coming over here" Kairi said as a certain red head walked over with a young blonde sitar player at his heels.

"Yo guys meet demyx zexion's next love victim" axel said as he threw an arm over demyx's shoulder.

Ah zexion mikami, Sora's other friend who seems to never wants to get into a relationship so it makes axel want to play match maker for the young emo, and axel had a good feeling about the young sitarist.

"Hey where is emo boy?" axel asked searching for the young bookworm.

"I think he's in the library" riku said as axel sat down dragging demyx along with him

"Okay the we'll just catch him at math class then right dem?" axel said patting demyx on the back.

"w-well I guess so" demyx said a bit nervous about what axel is putting him into.

Bell rings

"Okay guys it's time to get to class" Sora said throwing out his trash and running to the exit

Skip to eighth period

"Okay class read from page 40 to 56" Squall said as he sat down at his desk to start grading papers.

Sora was reading his book when he felt something hit the back of his head. It was a note that Riku tossed from his desk.

_So what are you gonna do about your little "problem?" _Riku knew about Sora's crush on Squall and knew he had a very perverted little mind.

_I have no Idea I guess I'll just ignore him. _Sora wrote back to Riku and tossed the paper back to him

After Class

Sora was sitting at his desk and was working on his homework when he heard Squall get out of his chair and walked over to Sora.

Sora felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and felt Squall rest his head on Sora's shoulder.

"So you thought you could ignore me huh?" Squall said as he threw a paper ball onto Sora's desk which was the same paper ball that had his and Riku's note in it.

"U-uh well I-" Sora's statement was cut short when he felt a pair of lips against his.

Sora could not believe it. His crush was kissing him!!

He felt Squall bite Sora's bottom lip and he gasped letting Squall's tongue into his mouth. Sora moaned as Squall unzipped his jacket and threw it on the ground.

"YO LOVEBIRDS TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" someone yelled at the entrance to the classroom.

Squall and Sora looked to see Cid the janitor looking pissed and disturbed at the same time.

"I would like to keep my sight for a few more years so get the hell out!!" he yelled at the two as they grabbed their stuff and ran out.

In the Library

Zexion is sitting at one of the tables reading a novel when he heard another person walk into the library.

"Uh hi Zexion I'm demyx" Zexion looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow realizing that this is another guy axel is trying to get him to date.

"Look I already know axel sent you so please leave" he tried to shoo demyx away with a wave of his hand but felt demyx grab his wrist and pulled him up.

"What are you-" Zexion was cut short by Demyx's lips on his own.

Zexion blushed and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and Demyx put his hands around Zexion's slim waist.

"So, think you want to give me a shot now Zex?" Demyx said as they pulled back for air.

"I guess so" Zexion said and gathered his things "who knew axel could actually find someone for me" Zexion thought as he grabbed Demyx's hand and they walked out of the school not noticing two people making a mad dash out of the school and away from a pissed off Cid.

Author's note

Yay it's finished and Sora got a little action

Yeah you know the drill please comment.


	3. Tuesday Part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY I'm back in action!!!!!

Yes it's been a while since I last updated and I'm really sorry my computer broke and it took a while to fix it.

I have to make two parts cuz Im going on vacation and I don't have enough time to do the full thing sorry ^_^U

Anyway thanks for everyone who reads this now on with the story!!!!!

**Tuesday: smiling peas and demon bunnies Part 1**

Sora woke up to his and Roxas's alarm clock blaring right in his ear yet again due to Roxas throwing it in a random direction instead of turning it off.

"Roxas get up dammit!" Sora yelled at his brother who slept like a hibernating bear.

Scratch that, he sleeps like a DEAD bear.

Sora did just about everything from hitting him to jumping on his back.

"Sorry Rox I really didn't want to do this but. . ." Sora leaned down to Roxas's ear and said the four words that would make any yaoi fan girl faint.

"Roxas, Axel is dating Larxene"

"WHHAAAATTTTTTT!?!?!?" Roxas jumped out of bed and started crying at Sora's feet.

"Why Axel why I'm so much better than that demonic pikachu" Roxas yelled while clinging to Sora's leg. (A/N: To all -man fans who does this remind you of? ^_^)

"Rox it's alright I just said that to wake you up now get dressed and let's get to school." Sora picked up his still teary-eyed brother and went to get changed.

(At school: 3rd period)

Sora and Roxas were in their chemistry class with Professor Vexen and he has this class pet a bunny named Lavi (A/N yeah I went there -man fans ^_^) and the thing about this little bunny was he liked to try and eat your fingers off and everyone calls him "Demon bunny" because of it.

"Okay class it's time to feed Lavi, who's turn is it?" vexen asked the class.

Everyone immediately pointed to Roxas.

"Ah good Mr. Hikari please go feed Lavi" Vexen handed him the rabbit food and went to teach the class.

All Roxas did was glare at the bunny.

"So we meet again you satanic rabbit" Roxas said as he pulled of the top of the cage to fill the food bowl.

Of course at that moment when he pulled back his hand the bunny made his move and grabbed onto his wristband with its tiny teeth.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Roxas pulled his hand back with the bunny clinging to his wristband and started shaking the demon bunny all around.

Vexen looked up to see Roxas throwing around his "precious" bunny.

"Mr. Hikari put my rabbit down this instant and come to my desk"

Roxas finally yanked the bunny of his wristband and put him back in his cage and reluctantly walked to his teacher's desk.

"This is very serious Roxas you could have killed Lavi, so I'm giving you detention afterschool today" Vexen said while writing out a detention slip for Roxas.

Roxas just took the slip and glared at the demon bunny and at that moment he looked like he was smiling.

(LUNCH)

Sora sat with his brother at their usual table eating what is suppose to look like turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"I swear the school is trying to kill us" axel said trying to scoop up some potatoes and the whole pile came up with it.

"Well we all know Reno never goes food shopping so your gonna have to deal with it" Roxas said while trying to stab the peas with a Spork.

Sora was just laughing about Roxas teasing poor axel when he looked at his food and screamed.

Everyone looked up at Sora who was standing up and pointing to his lunch tray. Everyone looked down and expected to see a cockroach instead they found. . .

Peas

Smiling peas

Roxas looked at his brother like he was mad, axel was laughing at it and trying to get Zexion to look up from his book to see, and Riku was taking a picture of it with his phone.

"What's wrong their just smiling peas" Kairi said while looking at Sora's tray.

Sora who was hiding behind his brother popped up "The problem is I didn't make them like that, I just looked down and their smiling like they just got laid".

"Maybe it's a sign that you're going to get lucky tonight" Zexion said looking up from his book.

Now Zexion was being sarcastic but of course Axel being well, Axel took it seriously.

"Zexy might be right" axel grabbed onto Sora's neck and pulled him from behind Roxas "maybe your gonna get lucky with Mr. Leonhart"

Zexion looked up from his book and glared at axel "how many times must I tell you not to call me Zex-"

"ZEXY!!!!!"

Everyone turned just in time to see a blond blur run up and tackle Zexion

"Demyx your going to kill me one of these days" Zexion picked himself up after falling off his chair thanks to the musician.

Axel looked between the two then finally realized something.

"HEY!!! WHY IS DEMYX ALLOWQED TO CALL YOU ZEXY?!?!?!"

AUTHORS NOTE

And that is it for awhile.

I'm sorry I have to cut it short but I have to pack and get ready to leave so. . .

LEAVE A COMMENT OR ZEXY MIGHT CRY!!!!!

Zexion: trust me I wont


End file.
